


Yes Mr Teacher, No Mr Teacher

by Larryinmythoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Please don't fuck your teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryinmythoughts/pseuds/Larryinmythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is misbehaving in Mr. Styles class but then again it is difficult to focus with such a hot teacher. After school study sessions can get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Mr Teacher, No Mr Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago for my tumblr and is pretty awful. It hasn't been edited so be warned xx

“Louis Tomlinson I swear to god if you don’t put that phone away and start paying attention I will send you to the principal’s office!” a flustered Mr Styles bellowed as his student continued to ignore the text they were supposed to be studying. This wasn’t the first time either; lesson after lesson Louis refused to pay attention and it was reflecting in his grades. Harry didn’t want to mark the poor kid down because he knew what a bright student he could be but he had to do his job.

Louis chucked his phone back into his bag and tried his best to focus on what he was supposed to be doing but his gaze would always end up on the slim yet muscly frame of his teacher. Louis knew it was wrong, oh so wrong, but he couldn’t help but feel attracted to the young man. He was a new teacher at the school, only just out of university and he could still relate to each student. Louis certainly wasn’t failing his classes but he could never focus when Mr Styles was involved. His phone was usually his only distraction to keep his eyes from wandering to where they really shouldn’t go.

The bell rang out signalling the class was able to go but Harry stood and placed his hand gently onto Louis’s shoulder before he could make it out the door. The rest of the students filed past as Louis waited somewhat impatiently to hear what his teacher had to say. If he could hardly control himself in a class full of twenty other people, how would he cope being alone with his teacher?

“Louis I think you know why I got you to stay back. Your grades have fallen dramatically in the past few weeks and I was just wondering why this was. If there is anything on your mind, I want you to know I’m always here to talk to”

‘Oh its nothing I just have a major crush on you and want to slam you against a wall and shove my tongue down your throat’ Louis thought to himself as he stood there opposite his teacher. Of course what he said was completely different.

“OH um thank you sir it’s just I uh… I’m not quite getting the language used in the text is all. I’m a bit confused by it” the lie slipped off his tongue with only a slight tremble.

“Well why haven’t you asked for help? If I knew earlier I could have helped you out. How about after school tomorrow you stay back and I can run through some of it with you?”

“Um ah yeah sure. Sounds great. Thanks Mr Styles I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then” and with that he walked as calmly out the door as possible whilst on the inside he felt like screaming. A whole afternoon with just Mr Styles? The idea sounded like pure heaven yet hell at the same time.

Due to excitement and nerves, the following day flew past and son enough, Louis was standing outside Mr Styles classroom. With a confidence he wasn’t sure he had, he strode through the door and took a seat right in front of the large wooden desk.

“Ah Mr Tomlinson, I was afraid you would show up”

The thought of him wanting Louis to turn up sent a chill down his spine and to a place that it really shouldn’t. pushing the dirty thoughts out of his mind, Louis pulled out his books and Harry wandered over to his desk.

“Tell me Louis, which bit are you finding difficult?”

“Well Mr Styles-“

“Please call me Harry, its after school now”

“Right well ah Harry, it’s just these few paragraphs here really”

Harry leant down closer to read which paragraphs Louis was talking about and his strong sweet smell hit Louis like a tonne of bricks. His curl gently brushed passed his cheek and it was almost enough to send him into a dizzy fit.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he gently nudged his leg closer to the teacher’s, creating contact all along his thigh. Harry didn’t seem to notice so Louis became braver; moving his arm so it was nudging against the older boys. All of this contact was a pure thrill for the young lad and his focus was far from being on the text before him.

Harry noticed his questions going unanswered and looked up to his students face ever so close to his own. He suddenly became aware of the touching between their arms and legs as well. Harry would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed the chiselled physique and handsome features of his student but such thoughts were so very wrong.

Neither of the boys moved away from the closeness between them and that’s when Louis lost all control. Throwing caution to the wind he plunged his face forward and connected their lips. At first Harry was in too much shock to do anything but soon he was kissing back with much more force.

Louis turned in his seat so he was now fully facing his teacher and placed his hands in the full head of curls. The kiss became deeper and more heated as Harry began so stand, placing his hands underneath the smaller boys thighs and lifting him up, all without breaking the kiss. Harry carried him towards the large desk that sat in front of them and placed him down; now running his fingers over the thin material that covered his chest. He reached the hem and tugged upwards, for the first time breaking their kiss.

The shirt was tossed to the ground and Harry latched his lips onto Louis’s beck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin. Louis’s breath was erratic as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He soon gave up though, choosing to instead just enjoy the moment. His own hands grabbed for Harry’s shirt and it soon joined his on the floor.

They were kissing again now as Harry reached for the buttons on Louis’s pants, undoing them and letting them fall to the floor. He palmed Louis through the thin material of his boxers creating a moan to fall from his lips. The sound was delicious and Harry could feel it going straight to his own growing problem. Harry undid his own pants and moved his head upwards from Louis’s mouth to his ear, nibbling softly on his ear lobe.

“I want to fuck you” he whispered and felt Louis stiffen beneath him

Louis simply nodded as Harry’s hands found the waistband to his boxers and pulled them down. Louis removed his hands from Harry’s curls and did the same to the boy standing in front of him. Without a second thought, Harry flipped the younger boy over made him lean against the wooden desk; his perfectly rounded ass stuck in the air. They were both naked now and the urge for harry to shove into the smaller boy was over whelming but he knew he had to prepare him first so it wouldn’t hurt him as much.

Resting his dick in the crevice of Louis’s ass, harry leant forward and placed his fingers onto his lips. Louis realized what was happening and graciously sucked each of his fingers into his mouth, trailing his tongue skilfully over each one. Once Harry figured the job was done well done well enough, he took his fingers back and gently ran one over the puckered hole beneath him. Louis’s muscles clenched lightly at the contact and a small squeak escaped his mouth as Harry gently pushed the tip of his finger into him. A mixture of pain and pleasure washed over Louis as Harry began to place his finger in out and then adding a second. He probed deeper and began to scissor his fingers, stretching Louis as much as he could.

Groans were constantly leaving Louis’s lips now as Harry added a third finger and continued the exquisite torture. Harry then removed all of his fingers and Louis whimpered at the sudden emptiness. Harry spat in his hands and pumped his shaft a few times, making sure it was well covered before he lined up the head of his shaft at Louis’s entrance.

“Are you sure Louis?”

“Yes please oh god yes” his voice was thick from lust and this only made Harry want him more and more. Before he could think too much about what he was doing, he slowly let himself enter the younger boy. The same mixture of pain and pleasure washed over Louis as he screamed out.

Harry waited for a few seconds, allowing Louis to get used to the feeling before gently rocking his hips back and forth. The warm tightness enveloped Harry and he reached around and began to pump Louis in time with his thrusts. The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming and he soon began to feel the familiar tightening of his lower belly. He refused to let go just yet though, making sure Louis was receiving just as much pleasure as him.

Louis couldn’t create a comprehendible sentence and instead was just creaming, groaning and saying a mixture of swear words and Harry’s name. he had never felt something so incredible and it wasn’t long until he found himself so close to the edge. With a final thrust from Harry, Louis released himself all over the desk in front of him and even on Harry’s hand.

The sudden clenching around Harry sent him over the edge as well and within seconds, he was filling Louis completely. His thrusts were slower and more sporadic now as both he and Louis came down from their highs together. Harry slowly pulled out, leaving Louis with that empty feeling again but gently kissed his sweat slicken back as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned them both up.

They were both completely spent as they kissed each other gently and helped each other get dresses. They didn’t speak a word to each other but then again, words weren’t really necessary. Once Louis had packed away all his things he latched his arms around his teachers neck and gave him one last long and passionate kiss. He pulled back slightly and whispered in his ear.

“I think I may need some help tomorrow as well Mr Styles” and with that he left the room, leaving his teacher with a guilty smirk spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you think over on [my tumblr!](http://kissingfools.tumblr.com/)


End file.
